


What's A Little Nepotism Between Boyfriends

by Nhitori



Series: There Is No War And Ryouta Wished For A Pony [3]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitori asks for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Little Nepotism Between Boyfriends

Shuu knew that something was up the minute Hitori walked into the infirmary and stood in front of him. Emphasis on the ‘stood in front of him’, seeing as visits to the infirmary by the math teacher were not altogether uncommon, even at time when he should be teaching, but the purpose of such visits was always a single-minded attempt to get to somewhere comfortable before being knocked out by what could only be described as an incredibly chronic sleep disorder. Apparently acquired after some sort of idiotic head injury while under the influence of something or other.

Perhaps that was why Hitori was so insistent that the children in his care stay away from any sort of inhibiting substances… but then, that was another story, and not the current concern. Rather, the confusion of Hitori’s presence in this context. Shuu just looked up at him and sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose before grumbling, “What do you want?”

“Oh, come on. You don’t have to sound so annoyed! Who says that I want anything? Can’t I just come to visit my boyfriend every once in a while?”

“Well, the record shows that any visit you make here is much more a visit to the cots that I supervise than to me, excluding those times when you appear in order to weasel some sort of favor out of me…” Shuu rolled his eyes, leaning his elbow on the arm of his chair and in turn resting his palm in his hand.

“Oookay, I guess you’re right, I’ll just go and take a nap,”Hitori shrugged, smirking as he walked over towards one of the cots.

“Come on, Uzune, can’t you keep it in the bedroom?” He groaned, turning his chair to watch him.

“Oh boy, Doctor Iwamine, never thought I’d hear /that/ from you!” He teased, turning back around but staying near the cot.

“Just because a visit from you always means that you want something doesn’t mean I’m unwilling to give you that…” Shuu shrugged, closing the file he’d been reading prior to Hitori’s arrival, “I must admit, you are very good at convincing me of certain things…”

“I knew you couldn’t resist,”Hitori chuckled, stepping closer now.

“So, what do you need anyway? More stimulants?” The most common favor that Hitori got out of Shuu was circumventing the proper medical procedure to get his narcolepsy medication, given that he couldn’t really afford to miss as much work as would be necessary to check into a sleep clinic long enough to have the disorder medically confirmed.

“No, actually. Not this time. You’ve got connections with the headmaster of this school, right?” Hitori questioned, grabbing one arm of Shuu’s desk chair and leaning down close to him.

“One or two, yes. I could certainly call in a favor, though it depends on what it is…”

“Well, my friend Kazuaki Nanaki tells me that a financial sponsor of the school is looking to get him fired for some reason or another. It would almost definitely take a request from somebody with prior connections to get the headmaster past the threat of losing funding…”

“No. This sounds complicated and I don’t feel like getting involved,” Shuu said simply, then only looked up just in time to notice as Hitori grabbed his tie and pulled him, kissing him for a good five minutes before just crossing his arms and smirking as he stood up straight, “Oh.”

“Feel like getting involved now?” Hitori questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“...It’s come to my attention that the entire foundation of our relationship consists of me being attracted to you, and you using that to get me to do things for you…” Shuu muttered, fixing his tie and not making eye contact.

“That’s what I thought. Thanks, Doctor! So, your place or mine tonight?” He smiled brightly, winking as he brushed off the front of his shirt.

“...Mine. One kiss isn’t exactly going to earn my cooperation…”

“Oh, I’m aware!” And with that, Hitori was gone from the infirmary, leaving Shuu to compose himself before some student came in seeking medical help.


End file.
